Level up!
by MarLuna
Summary: Getting the flu shot and a Rare Candy on the same day wont change much in Riolu's life but if there's a little something different added to the mix that makes a Pokemons body turn 90% into a human's... What'll happen to his relationship with his master?


**Level Up!**

_**By MarLuna**_

_standard disclaimer applied_

**

* * *

**

A small Riolu ran over to a small bed and looked up as a pair of slim hands leaned down and pulled him up into a girl's lap. One hand petted the Riolu on his head as he leaned up and licked her cheek in affection while she smiled back at him.

"Welcome home Riolu-kun"

Riolu gave a happy cry in response as his master understood its meaning. _Good to be back._

"I know you hate going to the Pokémon center and getting the influenza shot but I just want to make sure you won't get sick on me anytime soon. I'm really getting worried since it's been raining almost every two days now..." She looked out the window sadly, she had planned to go get Riolu herself at the Pokémon center but her parents insisted on them getting Riolu so that she wouldn't get sick herself.

Riolu nudged her hand as if telling her to cheer up.

And she did, infesting her mind with super positive thoughts so that Riolu wouldn't worry more for her than he already was. After all, it's really going to be a great day today.

"Riolu-kun, did you see nii-san? He's been gone a long time now... And I also have something to ask of him..."

Riolu tilted his head to the side and gave her a super cute curious look but she smiled at him and scratched his chin to try and make it look like nothing.

_Cuu—uute! _The girl cried in her mind before lifting Riolu softly in her arms and hugging him. Riolu squealed in surprise but didn't try to get out of her embrace instead he leaded on her and closed his eyes in contentment.

"So Riolu-kun, do you have any plans for today?"

The small Riolu stared up at her with a confused expression on his face while she simply smiled back innocently. She giggled.

"I'll take that as a no. That's good because I have something for you and I wouldn't want you to disappear on me!" She said as she heard a door slam open and a pair of feet and claws enter the house.

"Miyu-chan! I'm home!"

Miyu got up with Riolu in her arms and went to join her brother at the door.

"Riley-nii-chan! Welcome home!"

"Ah, I sure hope my little imouto has been staying out of trouble. Riolu-kun, I hope you've been taking good care of her!" Riley finished putting up his coat and ruffled his sister's hair as he passed her on the way to the kitchen with his Lucario going to sleep on the living room couch. The Riolu in her arms gave a small proud cry in answer as Miyu flushed at her brother.

"A-ni-ki!!" She whined, pouting cutely at them, "That's no fair! I have never been in trouble!"

"What about that time you ran away and got kidnapped by a bunch of Noctowls during the night?" He raised an eyebrow at her as he turned away from the fridge with a lemonade can in his hand.

"That... doesn't count!!"

"Suuuure" He answered, opening his can and grabbing a seat next to his Lucario on the couch. "I got what you wanted by the way"

Miyu squealed and placed Riolu on the ground so that she could catch the desirable object that her brother tossed her, a familiar blue candy. A Rare Candy. She twirled around quickly, all the while trying to hide the candy before Riolu could notice what it is. She placed it in a small box she pulled out of her pouch before grabbing Riolu from the ground and hugging him in her arms again.

"Thank you aniki!" She called behind her shoulder before she entered her room with a confused Riolu. She placed Riolu on her bed before going to her desk and adding a something to her little box in her pouch. She squealed before kneeling down to Riolu while presenting the dark blue box in her hands to him.

"Happy Birthday Riolu!"

Riolu's eyes lit up as he spotted the gift in his owner's hands. He grabbed the box with his little paws and opened it, spotting the little Rare Candy first of which he used first by eating it. His body glowed with a level up but wouldn't stop glowing as his form started to change into one taller and bigger, more of a Lucario.

Miyu squealed and clapped her hands happily, she thought an evolution was in order to make him happy and she knew he was about a couple of levels away into becoming a Lucario, which if which he tried so hard to obtain. She watched as his glowing light blue form grew and his ears elongated. Before the light blue glow started to fade, it turned a light odd pink and his fur seemed to grow longer at his head but shorted at his torso. What seemed like his paws looked more like hands and feet but before she could figure anything more, the glowing figure fell on top of her shocked form.

Miyu felt the sleek hair of her Pokémon against her cheek and the roughness of his body against hers. The glowing stopped and she peeked open one light blue eye only to stare into half-lidded glowing red ones. She swallowed the nervousness in her throat when her eyes roamed the body hovering about hers to see that it was not one of a Pokémon but of one of a human. Her face flushed when she saw that he was only wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and that his face was so close she could smell the forest on him. She spotted two light blue Lucario ears hidden in the mess of dark blue locks and a light blue tail softly threading the air behind him.

"Mew..." The former Pokémon growled smexily, leaning closer to her so that he could smell her scent as her breath hitched in her throat anxiously.

"Riolu-kun... Is that really you...?" She asked slowly, trying her best to force her blush down as she pressed a hand to his face lightly as if to check he was real. He closed his eyes as he felt the coolness of her against his cheek and grabbed her hand with his as if to keep her on him forever.

"Yes..."

He sat down and pulled her into a sitting position into his lap as he still held onto her hand. With his free hand he passed her the gift she got him and nudged her ear with his nose when she had no idea what to do with the box.

"What... else... did you get... me?" Riolu (now a Lucario/human) wasn't used to the human language and he also preferred talking in his Pokémon language but if it meant being able to do something with his owner, he'd do it even if he didn't like it. He let go of her hand so that he could wrap his arms around her small self.

"I... made you a scarf for... when you'd evolve into Lucario so that you'd wear it everyday..." Miyu fiddled with the box and pulled out the homemade long blue scarf to show him only to have him lead her arms so that she'd place the scarf around his neck. She flushed at the closeness but didn't pull away, her light pink hair mixing with his as their breaths mingled in the now hot room. He grabbed a part of the length of the scarf slowly and wrapped Miyu's own neck inside so that they were tied together.

No words were said but the feelings were felt.

"Mew..." Riolu (as I will now call him) placed his hands behind Miyu and leaned closer and closer with clear intent of concentration written all over his face. He leaned closer and closer until their lips were mere centimetres apart but then the closed door behind them opened.

"Miyu-chan, I stopped hearing noise... what's going..." Riley entered the room and spotted the two of them so close to making out. "...on?"

Miyu snapped out of the intense moment and her face turned about ten shades of red before she unwrapped the scarf from her neck and wrapped the rest around the human Lucario. She looked back at her amused brother who stood at the door with a look that clearly stated that he knew what was going to happen.

"...nothing?" Miyu tried weakly as Riolu used his foot to scratch the back of his Lucario ear, Miyu freaked and tried to stop him before Riley would notice.

"It didn't look like _nothing_..." Riley drawled out, amused at his flustered sister who tried to hide the fact that there was almost completely naked guy in her room. "It sure looked like _something_..."

"Uh... no! No something here! Just... uh..." She tried to hide Riolu's self by putting her body in front of him but it didn't work since Riolu decided to wrap his arms around her waist and place his head on her shoulder, staring at her brother with a stare that stated she was his.

Riley smirked at this.

"Okay so it's not nothing... Apparently when Riolu went to evolve he evolved into... into..." She waved a free hand at the creature holding her, "...this! A half-human, half-Pokémon? And I have no idea why!"

Riley was unfazed, "I can see that..."

"Um... Can you help me?" Miyu asked once she noticed that Riolu was holding like one would hold a teddy bear and she did not like it (actually she did, but that's not the point).

_A couple of attempts later, Miyu was finally freed from Riolu's grasp..._

Miyu sat on her bed as Riolu laid a safe distance away on the carpet while her brother sat on her computer chair next to her desk. Riolu was playing around with his fingers, touching and lifting things as he tested his new found strength and limbs. Riley was smirking at his tense sister who was afraid of getting intensely hugzorz again by her suddenly human Pokémon.

"All he did was eat the Rare Candy and then BAM he's transformed into this human with Lucario ears and tail... Oh no..." Once Miyu had said the name of his (sorta) species, Riolu's head turned in her direction and with an odd dive, hugged her waist so that he was laying his head on her stomach while she lay on her back. She unconsciously started petting Riolu's hair as she spotted her brother taking pictures.

"Why are you taking pictures onii-san...?"

"As a souvenir?"

Silence. The only noise was of Riolu's almost silent tail moving swishing around.

"_Anyway_... Do you have an idea how it might have happened, Riley-nii-san...?" Miyu asked, hoping that, once again, her elder brother would have an answer to all the odd things that keep happening to her life. He always seems to have the answers, so why not now?

"I might..." Riley got up from his chair and walked over to the door as a sign that he was going to leave the room. Miyu wanted to get up from her spot and follow him but found that she couldn't. She stared up at Riolu, who had pinned her wrists above her head and was staring at her with hungry red eyes.

"R-riley-nii-chan... What turned Riolu-kun this way?" Miyu asked weakly when she felt Riolu lick a sensitive spot on her neck; it made her weak in the knees so she closed her eyes in concentration to stop her from melting on the spot.

"It might have something to do with a little something I added to the flu shot your little Riolu got..." He said as he was about to close the door behind him. He flashed a little vial that wrote in big letters: _**90% Pokémon transformation into Human**_

_That would explain the ears and tail..._ Miyu thought before asking, "B-but... wh-why would y-you...?"

"No offense but Miyu... you need to get laid"

With that note, Riley left his darling little sister in Riolu's care.

* * *

**_Words some people might not know the definition of:_**

**_-kun - suffix usualy used for males_**

**_nii-san - big brother_**

**_-chan - suffix usualy used for females_**

**__**

**_imouto - little sister_**

aniki - big brother

_Miyu is supposed to sound like Mew (The LucarioxMew pairing fit here)_

_Riley is the guy who gives you the Riolu egg in the Pokemon game, Diamond and Pearl but he's kind of OOC in this fic._

**_My name is MarLuna and I am a Riolu-holic._**


End file.
